1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical signal recording medium and an information recording/reproducing apparatus.
2. Related Art
A recording medium in which an optical signal is recorded as a hologram is known. In order to improve the S/N ratio (signal/noise ratio) of a reproduced image of a hologram recorded in such a recording medium, relative positions in the optical axis direction and an translational direction of the recording medium and a light beam irradiating the recording medium to obtain the reproduced image, the intersection angle between the recording medium and the light beam, and the like are made coincident with predetermined conditions.